This invention relates to the field of video monitoring systems, and in particular to a video monitoring and processing system that is coupled to one or more building management systems to facilitate automated control and reporting.
The decreasing cost of video camera equipment, coupled with the increased desire for video security monitors, has resulted in the ubiquitous presence of video monitoring devices in buildings, parking lots, parks, and so on. Traditionally, these video devices are coupled to security systems that include varying amounts of video processing capabilities to automate the detection of events that trigger alarms or security notifications, and/or access control systems that limit access to recognized individuals.
It is an object of this invention to expand the use of video monitoring devices beyond security and access control systems. It is an object of this invention to apply video processing techniques to facilitate the management of buildings. It is a further object of this invention to apply video processing techniques to automate a number of processes associated with building management. For the purposes of this disclosure, building management is distinguished from building security and access control, and includes for example, systems for reducing operational or maintenance costs and procedures, improving emergency procedures, improving service levels of building facilities, regulating the building's environmental conditions, and so on.
These objects, and others, are achieved by coupling video processing and analysis systems to building management and control systems. A video processing system provides traffic, occupancy, and other information derived from video images of sections of the building and its environs to the building management and control systems. The building systems use this information in a variety of business management applications, including maintenance scheduling, asset replacement, elevator dispatching, HVAC and lighting control, and so on.
Throughout the drawings, the same reference numerals indicate similar or corresponding features or functions. The drawings are included for illustrative purposes and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.